Damien's 50 questions
Drake Chance, Halfling Barbarian Physical/Aesthetic Characteristics 1. What color is your character’s hair? -Black 1. What color is your character’s hair? -Black 2. What color are your character’s eyes? -Dark brown 3. What color is your character’s skin?-Light brown 4. What special aesthetic characteristics does your character have? -Slightly larger build then most Halfings, old scar above right eye 5. Does your character have any piercings? Tattoos? -No piercings, Symbol of Kord (god of battle) tattooed on his right forearm, and Avandra (goddess of luck, travel) on his left. 6. What’s the sexiest physical characteristic of your character? -Nice teeth. Even with all the fights, always kept his teeth. Halfling luck. 7. What’s the ugliest physical characteristic of your character? -Some of his old wounds did not heal very pleasantly. Ugly scars cover his body. BONUS: What element of their appearance is your character most insecure about? -Scar over his right eye, he received when he failed to protect his family from getting beaten; he’s not too fond of it. 8. What does your character wear? -Plain animal skin clothes and scale mail armor, with a fox pelt over that for the winter. BONUS: Why does your character like wearing that outfit? -It’s simple and efficient. The fox pelt reminds him of the town he used to live in, where foxes were often seen. BONUS: Repeat question 8 to show different clothing/outfit types (e.g., casual, formal, or favorite outfits). -For festivals or more formal occasions he does have a very nice leather coat he likes to throw on. Expressions of Emotion 9. When your character smiles, what does their smile look like? -Carefree, without worry. 10. What does your character’s laugh sound like? -Loud and wild. BONUS: What sort of things would make your character laugh?-Sudden small misfortunes. Running into a tree when you’re not looking, accidently eating something that tastes bad. 11. What is your character’s normal style of speech? -Straight forward, with a little wit. 12. How does your character express/handle anger? -Good. He’s quick to show anger, but also knows how to direct it. 13. Does your character cry? -Sometimes. BONUS:What sorts of things would make them cry? -Family and friends passing away. 14. How easy is it for other people to read your character’s emotions?-Pretty easy. Character Beliefs 15. Is your character religious? -Yes, he follows both Avandra and Kord, he feels luck and battle are closely tied and always present. 16. How does your character view those of other faiths? -He respects their convictions, as long as they do no harm to innocent people. 17. What are your character’s core values? -Live, love, take care of your loved ones, and protect the innocent by any means necessary. 18. How willing is your character to fight for those values? -VERY willing!!! Character Likes and Dislikes 19. What is your character’s favorite food? -Raw fish. Goblin Pie. 20. What is your character’s favorite color? -Red 21. What are your character’s sleeping preferences? -Almost anything can be a bed, as long as you’re willing. BONUS: What position does your character typically sleep in? -Spread eagle. 22. What is your character’s sexual identity? -Straight. 23.What is your character’s sexual preference? -Consensual 24. What type of music does your character like?-Funk. Character History 25. What is your character’s birthday? -The first Freeday of Goodmonth. 26. What family structure did your character have growing up? -He had a loving mother and father, and a few aunts and uncles. However he is an only child. 27. How well did your character get along with their family? -Great. He grew up loved. Even during the harder times his family tried their best to make it a happy home. His parents have now passed, but he still holds them in high regard. 28. What is the worst thing your character has ever done? -He once worked for a few not so legal organizations, in order to keep the darker elements of the city away from his family and community. 29. What is the best thing your character has ever done? -Same as above. 30. What is the most significant romantic encounter of your character’s past? -He once fell in love with a crime bosses daughter, but he wanted to travel and leave the city and its underworld, while she wanted to stay. 31. Has your character ever been in love? -Yes, see above. 32. Has your character ever been in lust? -…Yes, see above. 33. What is your character’s level of sexual experience? -Had a few, loved only one. 34. What is your character’s most embarrassing moment? -He once lost a beard growing contest to an elf. Character Introspection 35. What is your character’s biggest goal in life? -Protect the innocent and punish evil. 36. What does your character believe is their greatest virtue? -Strength and resolve. 37. What does your character believe is their greatest vice? -Not too good in diplomatic situations. 38. What motivates your character most? -Something good to fight for. 39. Is your character objective-oriented? -When it’s important. 40. Would your character rather be a great person or a good person? -Good person sounds pretty good. 41. Would your character rather be hated for being who they are or loved for pretending to be someone else? -Hated. Unless he’s being a tremendous asshole, then maybe just pretend to be someone else. 42. Is your character an introvert, extrovert, or ambivert? -Extrovert. 43. Is your character creatively expressive? -Creative with how he decorates the walls with the blood of his enemies after he hits them with his hammer? Sure. 44. What’s your character’s disorder? -He might have some anger issues. No sense of personal space. 45. What is your character’s standard emotional state? -Pleasant enough. 46. Is your character materialistic? -Can it smash? I must have it. BONUS: What are some of your character’s prized possessions? -Wooden spoon and fork his parents carved for him. 47. What is your character’s major learning style? -I should probably just hit it. 49. I am a_________. How would your character complete that sentence? -Leaf in the gods damn wind. Watch me smash. 50. Life is an act of _________ing. What verb would your character use to complete that sentence? -Gambling, good luck.